Through these veins
by Jud98
Summary: Castle and Beckett have been in difficult situations but can Beckett keep her childhood secret that she had to give up when she was just 14 after a terrible insident and how has Castle managed to bring it back
1. At First Change

an/ Ok so I know you readers probably don't want to read some random castle super natural fic but there the only ones i write sorry

Disclaimer: Not mine sadly

ENJOY!

* * *

Kate Beckett sat at her desk hoping 5 o'clock would come soon the constant irritation of Castle could only be taken for so long before someone got hurt, namely him.

"Beckett, why were you so against killer shape shifters?" Castle suddenly piped up.

"Do you really need an answer to that other then they don't exist ." Beckett was now slightly annoyed.

Castle opened his mouth to talk but captain 'Iron' Gates interrupted. "Ok detectives you can go." She said with a sigh. Beckett nearly set off running to the elevator once Gates was back in her office.

"What's the hurry Beckett I'm sure the murderous villains can give you a break tonight?" Castle chirped.

"I just need to get home castle the full moon brings out all kinds of crazy." Beckett pressed the button to call the elevator.

After saying a quick goodbye Castle and Beckett went their respected ways for the night.

Once at home Beckett settled down with a tub of ice cream and a movie. Just then there was a knock at the door. 'I'm going to kill Castle' Beckett thought. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Castle what are you doing here?" Beckett asked.

"Nice to see you too detective." Castle said sarcastically.

"Castle you need to go." Beckett nervously pleaded.

"I need to talk to you." Castle insisted.

Beckett let castle Step inside, before hurrying into the kitchen and made them coffee.

"What about?" Becket questioned from the kitchen.

"Why don't you believe shape shifters?" Castle smirked.

"They don't exist Castle so drop it." Becket agitatedly replied.

Just then black veines started to appear on Becket's hands and neck. She hid it well and Castle didn't notice. Becket stood up and walked to the bedroom. "I'll be right back." She told castle.

Once Becket was in her bedroom, she calmed down. This hasn't happened since she was 14. The veines never showed anymore and the transformations never happened. Suddenly Castle knocked on her bedroom door.

"Beckett are you ok in there. I keep hearing growling." Castle said through the door.

"I'm fine honest" She replied opening the door. "You should go Castle I'm really tired I'm sorry."

"Ok until tomorrow Kate." With that he left.


	2. of wolves and cubs

AN/ ok so I know this story isn't piticularly some peoples cup of tea so don't read it if you don't like supernautral fics because thats all I write.

Disclaimer: most of this isn't mine i only own one Charecter and thats because i made her up.

ENJOY!

* * *

That night Beckett laid in her bed considering all the possibilities why she had nearly changed after 18 years. "Unpredictable blood." Beckett shouted. Throwing her book, on the bedside cabinet , at the wall. "Stupid." She screamed falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning her phone rang loudly interrupting Kate Beckett's oh so important sleep. She picked it up trying to figure out how to kill the person on the other end of the call. "Beckett." She answered sleepily.

"Could you let me in please" Castle's rugged voice came through the phone. "It's 9am Beckett you were due in at the precinct an hour ago." Beckett groaned and stood up, walked to the door and swung it open violently.

"Castle, I'm not in the mood, I feel like hell. Please go home." She cried.

Castle stepped inside. "But I'm bored." Castle whined like a child. Moving to sit on the couch Castle noticed the untidiness of her living room. "Jesus Beckett did you have a party and not tell me." Beckett looked around. He was right it did look like it had been ransacked. Her cushions scatted on the floor, ornaments in unnatural places, food cartons filled her coffee table.

"I promise there was no parties last night I went straight to bed after you left." Beckett assured him. Suddenly a loud pounding on the door drew Castle and Beckett's attention. "I guess you're going to find out why I'm off work." Beckett sighed and walked over to open the door. Stood on the other side was a small girl. She looked about 6 or 7. Her eyes jade green. Hair the double of Beckett's. Castle looked in shock she could be Beckett's Daughter.

"Beckett have you forgot to tell me something?" Castle looked worried. He glanced from Beckett to the small girl currently hiding behind the giant suitcase.

"Not what you think Castle she's my cousin, Marie's daughter. Marie and Jake, her dad, had to go away for a while and she had nowhere to stay so I said I would help. Rease this is Castle. He works with me." Beckett picked up the small girl and suitcase disappearing into the bedroom. Castle followed her still in shock.

"Hi Rease, do you like cartoons, my daughter liked them too when she was little." Castle cooed, bending down to Rease's level. Rease cowered away. "It's ok sweetie you can tell me, ask Kate she'll tell you I'm nice." Castle looked at Beckett.

"I still wonder that sometimes myself." Beckett teased. Castle fake pouted making Rease laugh.

"I like Scooby-doo." Rease replied in a small voice. Rease pulled out a grey wolf onesie. "Katie can I put it on please." Rease put on her cutest puppy dog face. Kate couldn't resist.

"Come on, Castle out." Beckett pulled him by the hand once outside shut the door in his face. "Come on, let's get you ready my little cub." Beckett chuckled.

Once Rease was ready they went back into the living room only to find Castle sat on the couch reading a book he had found. "Care to share what you have found with the class Castle" Beckett teased. Castle looked up. He was shocked Becket was holding Rease on her hip, she was a natural with children. "Castle stop staring it's creepy." Beckett scolded.

"Sorry , it's just I love this new side of you it's so delightfully not you." Castle chuckled. Beckett put down Rease and walked over to Castle. Eyeing him closely.

"Katie it's happening again." Rease shouted. Beckett looked over at her little cousin finding that she as well had the black veins growing on her hands and neck. Beckett checked her hands. No veins. "Make it stop please. Katie please." Rease begged.

"It's going to be ok just calm down. Okay calm down they will go soon don't worry. Castle go home please." Beckett begged hoping that he would listen. For once he did he got up waved goodbye and left.


	3. Gates of Iron

AN/ i know it's been a while but here's the next capter hope you like it.

Disclaimer: If i had it my way the supernautral would happen alot more.

ENJOY!

* * *

Kate walked into the 12th the next morning, bag in one hand, Rease gripping tightly at the other. "Remember Rease if you keep calm the veins shouldn't come through and no interfering or annoying the detectives." Beckett warned. Picking up Rease to sit her on the chair next to her desk. Beckett continued. "I need to talk to my Captain I'll be right back." Rease nodded starting to play with the papers.

Beckett knocked at Captain Gate's door. A muffled 'come in' came from the other side of the door. Beckett stepped inside quietly shutting the door behind her. "Detective Beckett, what can I help you with today." Gates said never once looking up from her paper work.

"My cousin Maria and her husband Jake have had to go away for a while and Rease had nowhere to go unfortunately the school we enrolled her in are on mid semester break." Beckett explained. "The only problem is-" Beckett started.

"-There's no one to look after Rease this week and you want to take the week off to stay with them." Gates interrupted finally looking up. Beckett shook her head, no. "Then what detective?"

"If Rease sits with me and Castle at my desk. If we get a case or a lead I will put Castle on desk duty and take Esposito and Ryan instead, while Castle stays with Rease. Please sir or I would be forced to take the week off." Beckett explained although it was more like begging.

"As long as he stays at your desk Detective then that is fine." Gates agreed.

"Sir, Rease is a girl." Beckett corrected.

"Well why is she called Rease?" Gates asked.

"It's short for Teresa but she doesn't like the name says it sounds too old. So we call her Rease." Beckett explained. Gates nodded and shooed the Detective out politely. Shutting the door behind her Beckett walked out of the office and over to Rease. "Ok Rease you have to stay with Castle at the desk if we go out today ok. I know you're used to been like your mom and dad but you are in a safe place you have to act like everyone else and go to school next week." Beckett told her little cousin.

Rease pouted. "Why can't I stay here with you and Castle." Rease cried. "Mom, dad, grandma and granddad all think you can help me but no-one can and you know it because the same thing happened to you." Rease was starting to yell, Beckett had to calm her down soon before the detectives or worse, Castle found out their secret.

"Rease you are going to school, I had to go, so don't argue." Beckett told her in her usual no nonsense tone.

"Hey Beckett." Esposito shouted. "We got a body, Castles on his way I told the deal. He doesn't seem to mind." With that he stalked off.

5 minutes later Castle arrived and Rease seemed to hear him and so did Beckett. Without looking up Beckett and Rease both said. "Hi Castle."

"Now that's just scary. I can tell your family." Castle chuckled giving Beckett her coffee before she got up and left. Rease left under the watchful blue eyes of Castle.


End file.
